


The third

by LostOpium



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ace!Annie, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confession, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Marcel has a corgi, Polyamory, Reibert - Freeform, marcel/bertholdt, marcel/reiner, maruberu, marurai, maruraiberu, nonbinary!bertholdt, pieck/annie, pikuani, the other ships are just implied, trans!porco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOpium/pseuds/LostOpium
Summary: "Say, Bertl... uh... ever notice the way Marcel is always hanging around you or Reiner?" Porco asked.
Relationships: Marcel Galliard | Berwick/Reiner Braun/Bertholdt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	The third

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was supposed to be a quick drabble after Whiteasy (check her work she has amazing reibert and pikuani) encouraged me to develop an idea I had just thrown at her. Well... seems like I got a bit carried away. ^^'
> 
> But I still had lot of fun writing it, so thank you, Whiteasy for supporting me and thank you Tycho Azrephet for your help and the good laugh you gave me while editing.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this little story! <3

“Maybe we could go to Reiner’s house?”   
  


That’s what Bertholdt suggested with a timid voice when he and his friends got surprised by the sudden downpour. The park was now covered with a white curtain of cold drops and the tree they all huddled under struggled to protect them from the rain.   
  


Bertholdt would have gladly sheltered them at his studio since he didn’t live that far from the park. But his place was too cramped to welcome such a group. Marcel and Porco’s house would have been a better plan if only it hadn’t been located on the other side of the city. As for the girls, Pieck was from the neighboring town and Annie’s flat mate refused to let the Galliard brothers in since... the last time.   
  


Now, the Braun’s house was close, spacious and empty at this hour, save for Reiner, his boyfriend, who’d surely open the door for them. It was obviously their best option at the moment and Bertholdt felt relief when the others promptly agreed to his suggestion. Soaked like they were, they didn’t need much convincing, anyway.   
  


The group quickly gathered its belongings and started to walk hastily in the direction of their propitious shelter. On their way, Bertholdt started to nervously bite on his fingers. He really hoped that Reiner wouldn’t mind their improvised intrusion. The brawny blond — as serious as always with his studies — had specified that he’d join them later, once he was done revising a particularly complicated lesson for his trigonometry class.   
  


But if they all took refuge at Reiner’s house...wouldn’t they bother him? Wouldn’t their presence prevent him from studying? Wouldn’t Reiner need to postpone his revising to later and rework his plans for the weekend?   
  


No, Bertholdt really couldn’t afford troubling him. He looked around, squinting his eyes to see through the heavy rain. It wasn’t too late to retreat. Maybe if they crammed a bit, they could all fit in his studio?   
  


Bertholdt grimaced at the light touch on the small of his back as it caused his drenched clothes to stick against his skin. Now distracted from his worries and the nail he was nibbling on, the tall brunet lowered his eyes to meet Marcel’s comforting gaze. The other man had probably noticed his nervousness, as per usual. Marcel was good at knowing when he was worried. And he was good at reassuring him too.   
  


“Why don’t you text him, Bertl? This way, Reiner won’t be too surprised to see us knocking at his door?” the shorter brunet advised, raising his voice to be heard through the loud drops crashing on the street’s pavements. “You know him, he’s always happy to help his friends, let alone his boyfriend.”   
  


“Yes, but it bothers me. He really wanted to finish this lesson.”   
  


“Bertl.” Marcel moved his hands to gently hold Bertholdt’s pinky finger. A gesture of reassurance he accompanied with an encouraging smile. “I know he said he’d be busy studying. But I also know that he wouldn’t like to leave us outside under this downpour. He wouldn’t want to leave **you** , all wet and cold. He’d probably even feel hurt for not being asked for his help! Plus, it’s not like if he’s failing. Text him we’re coming.”   
  


“Urh! Are you done?” Porco grumbled on the other side of Bertholdt, attracting the attention of the giant away from the soft and warm eyes of Marcel.   
  


“What’s wrong? What did I do?!” the older Galliard inquired.   
  


“Cut the drama speech! You wanted to hang out at Reiner’s since the beginning! So, stop trying to find chivalrous excuses!” Porco scolded, glaring at his brother. The poor man was shivering non-stop, strands of strawberry-blond hair dripping on his forehead. He seemed very annoyed but when their eyes met as he looked up at him, the expression on his face softened.   
  


“Marcel’s a charismatic idiot but he has a good point. Reiner’s far from failing his class, he’ll be fine. We really need to shelter somewhere right now. So, if it makes you feel better, send him a text, but we’re not turning back now. Let’s go.”   
  


Bertholdt sighed but his lips stretched into a timid smile. “I'll do that. Go ahead, I’ll follow.”   
  


Porco nodded and took the lead with the others. Bertholdt pulled his phone out of his wet jeans’s pocket and, arching his back over his screen to protect it from the rain, he typed a quick message to his boyfriend. It’s only when he hit the ‘send’ button that he noticed... he still could feel the warmth of Marcel’s hand around his finger. Tender, simple, guiding. 

_____________________________ 

“Huh?! You’re all soaked to the bone!!” Reiner exclaimed worriedly when he opened the door to his friends. “Come in, come in, I’ll go get some towels for you guys!”   
  


As the brawny blond left the hallway, the group hurried inside with sighs of relief. Bertholdt closed the door behind them before mimicking the others by removing his wet shoes and socks. They gathered their stuff in a corner nearby the entrance and waited for Reiner to come back.   
  


Bertholdt could hear his boyfriend frantically searching in the drawers and closets of his home. He mentally begged for him to be quick. His clothes felt unpleasantly heavy and bleak on his body. Also, the drenched fringe that stuck to his forehead allowed drops to stream along the curve of his nose and eyebrows. Having to constantly wipe with icy cold hands the water that kept getting into his eyes was irritating him more than anything else.   
  


“Reineeer! H-h-h-hurry, please! We’re fr-f-freezing!” Pieck called as she tried to keep control over her chattering teeth. At the same time, Bertholdt felt Porco shivering in front of him and couldn’t help but shiver in turn. They were all cold.   
  


Eventually, the brawny blond reappeared with more towels than he had guests. "Dry what you can here, then come to my room. I’ll lend you some warm t-shirts.”   
  


“Thank you, Reiner. By the way, I hope that we’re not bothering you!” Marcel said as he dried his hair with the towel he had just caught.   
  


“Huh?” The host turned towards the group and grinned. “No, of course not! And even if I was, I wouldn’t leave any of you out in that weather.”   
  


To this answer, Marcel chuckled proudly, ignoring the confused look of the blond man, and nudged Bertholdt who responded with a nervous smile. He had been right, indeed.   
  


They all moved to the bedroom. Pieck, Annie and Marcel started to undress. They were all friends for so long now and had changed together countless times. Most of them didn’t care anymore about being seen in underwear by the rest of the group. Hence, the girls dried each other, patting their panties with the borrowed towels before putting on the dry and warm shirt. Though, tiny like they both were, Reiner's clothes looked more like nightdresses on them. As for Marcel, he was apparently struggling with very sticky boxers. Feeling the heat rushing to his cheeks, Bertholdt averted his eyes and went to Reiner.   
  


Good boyfriend as he was, the blond was already handing him one of his clean sweatpants. He knew how Bertholdt — despite being comfortable with all of his friends — couldn’t help his self-consciousness and preferred to cover the rest of his body.   
  


Bertholdt landed a kiss on Reiner’s forehead in appreciation. He was about to go change in the bathroom when he noticed the pout of unease on Porco’s face. He hadn't changed yet either. Instead, he was standing there, holding the dry shirt in his hands and looking down at his feet. The giant slightly cocked his head to the side, wondering what could be wrong with the shorter man. But then, as he observed his friend, the answer struck him.   
  


“Hm... Reiner? Do you have another one?” Bertholdt asked, indicating the sweatpants that were hanging on his arm and then Porco behind him.   
  


“Uh? Oh! Yes, sure!”   
  


Once the second piece of clothing was in Porco’s hands, Bertholdt pulled lightly on the other’s shirt to invite him to follow. They quietly walked together to the bathroom and locked the door behind them. The brunet sat on the rim of the bathtub and, with the help of his friend, pulled his wet jumper and shirt over his head. He then thanked him with a gentle smile that Porco returned before speaking.   
  


“Thank you, Bertl. I don’t know why I thought leaving my packer at home was a good idea.”   
  


“It’s okay, it happens. You think pants will be enough?” Bertholdt asked, genuinely concerned by the wellbeing of the strawberry-blond man.   
  


“Yeah, don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” Porco said as he started to remove his own clothes. The brunet gazed at him for a little longer, waiting for any sign of distress. But his friend showed none. Why would he, anyway?   
  


Since they both had been through gender crisis, they were rather close to each other. Not that the rest of their friends were rude or disrespectful, on the contrary. They all supported them, encouraged them and loved them very much. They all helped Bertholdt being more confident with expressing his gender — especially Reiner who always had been a loving and supportive boyfriend to him — and gave most of the financial support Porco had needed for his top surgery. But not being cisgender gave both of them a mutual understanding. A peculiar bond that couldn’t blossom with the others.   
  


"Say, Bertl... uh... ever notice the way Marcel is always hanging around you or Reiner?" Porco asked as he dried his back.   
  


“Hm?” The giant uttered, pulling up the sweatpants he had just dived his feet into. The fabric was soft and warm around his legs. Beside the fact he loved wearing his boyfriend’s clothes, feeling warm and dry again was a pleasant feeling. Even if, he had to admit, most of Reiner’s wardrobe was a bit too large for him.   
  


“I meant... my brother is a very affectionate and touchy guy but hm...” The shorter man put his borrowed shirt on before looking down at Bertholdt, concern showing on his face. He exhaled heavily as he rubbed his nape awkwardly. “It feels like he’s way more... caring and tender and all that with you... or Reiner. And I was wondering if there was... if something happened?”   
  


Bertholdt looked at him with a very confused look. Marcel? Being more caring and tender with him and Reiner?   
  


“I know, it’s not my business” Porco continued “But you and Reiner are such a sweet happy couple. And I love my brother but if he decides, for some unknown reason, to break your heart or Reiner’s... I don't know, I don’t know, fuck... I don’t want that.”   
  


“A-are you sure of what you’re saying? I... I don’t really see Marcel meaning any harm to us, I...”   
  


“No! I don’t think my brother wants to hurt any of you! I just think...” He took a deep breath, visibly annoyed and pushed his hair back. “I just think he’s being stupid. He’s not thinking, he’s... following his feelings. Each time I bring the subject up to him he deflects from it. Maybe you and Reiner should talk to him before he does whatever he’s planning on doing?”   
  


The voice of Pieck called out from behind the door. “Hey guys, are you done? We're going to watch _Parasite_!”   
  


“Comin’!” Porco replied for the both of them. 

_____________________________ 

Nestled against his boyfriend, Bertholdt relished into the comforting presence that held him lovingly while enjoying the movie projected on the bedroom’s wall. The mattress they were sitting on had seen better days — their bad — but was still a comfy bonus for them and Annie who was tiny enough to sit with them.   
  


The others had splayed pillows, blankets and Reiner’s bed comforter on the floor to sit on them. They all seemed comfortably situated, their back leaning against the bed, pillows and rolled clothes behind their heads.   
  


It only took one look at his friends to make Bertholdt feel cozy and relaxed. He loved this kind of day. The kind that allowed him to simultaneously have the strong arm of Reiner around his shoulders, the presence of the friends he cherished the most, all safe and content, and a good movie in a warm place. It was heaven to him.   
  


Time to time, the brunet would turn his head to nuzzle his lover’s neck, breathing into the smell of soap and aftershave, before landing a gentle kiss on his pale cheek. A way for him to beg his boyfriend to stop tickling him. Reiner knew how caressing his bare skin with a light move of his thumb provoked a delicious shiver in the brunet. What a tease. But he’d certainly take all the adoring tickles Reiner would want to inflict on him rather than the cold downpour from earlier.   
  


Besides, Reiner would utter the softest chuckle each time he’d feel him shudder against his side. A sound that made Bertholdt’s heart melt. A sound that was frequently followed by a kiss on his forehead to make amends for the ‘inconvenience’. Resisting this man was simply impossible.   
  


At some point, Annie got annoyed with the love birds and emitted a soft irritated grunt. She never had been one to enjoy public affection. Not that the couple was being obnoxious, they were rather discreet when loving each other in front of their friends. But the blonde woman simply had her own limits on the subject.   
  


Bertholdt had noticed her from the other side of Reiner and was about to apologize when she hushed him by raising her hand. She didn’t even deign to look at them, she just wordlessly let herself slide from the edge of the bed to land next to Pieck.   
  


“What’s wrong? You don’t like the bed anymore?” The petite brunette whispered with a playful tone, already knowing the answer to her question.   
  


“Urh, they’re being all lovey dovey again.” Annie muttered with a hint of irritation in her voice.   
  


Pieck giggled softly before landing a kiss on her temple and sitting next to her, their shoulders against one another. They were a certainly less ‘lovey dovey’ couple than Reiner and Bertholdt were but they still loved each other just as much in their own way. Annie had always been like that and it was normal for her now to compromise her boundaries for the sake of her girlfriend.   
  


The place that the blond woman had just left on the bed was quickly filled again with Marcel. Though, the man was bigger than their petite friend and hardly fit between Reiner and the wall. Bertholdt wasn’t paying much attention but he heard a murmured “Can I?” before feeling his lover shift on the mattress. Out of curiosity, the tall brunet turned his head to find Marcel half laying on Reiner’s lap, his bare legs stretching on the wall. Marcel grinned at him and whispered a “Hi.”   
  


“You sure you’re okay like that?” Bertholdt asked, half concerned, half flustered by the warm look the other man was giving him as he nodded reassuringly.   
  


Reiner chuckled and gave a soft pat on his friend’s chest. “He’s not as agile as you Bertl, but I’m sure my legs are comfy enough for him to stay like that for a while.”   
  


“SSSHH!!” Porco hushed them.   
  


The giant whispered a “sorry” before resting his head against his lover’s. That was true. His brawny blond was very comfortable. His soft blond hair always smelled of sandalwood, sage and green fruits and was such a delight to touch. Sometimes, Bertholdt would spend an entire evening running his fingers through it while watching TV together. His neck was always warm and his strong arms perfect for long lasting hug. His muscular chest was the best pillow he had ever slept on while his thighs always offered him a comfy place to rest is head, back or rear. If he could, the brunet would spend days flopped on his boyfriend.   
  


Bertholdt was pulled out of his reverie when he felt the other man shifting on Reiner’s lap. Not so subtly pressing against his crotch region. Focused on the movie again, Marcel had raised an arm above his head, resting it lazily across the tall brunet’s lap. His soft hand was hanging on the side of the thigh and occasionally brushed against it. Light touches that seemed innocent at first but, after a few minutes, they felt a bit more insistent. Though, still cautious. It was as if Marcel was testing whether it was okay for him to do such thing or not.   
  


Laying his eyes on his friend’s face, Bertholdt could perceive a hint of apprehension. But nothing in the movie was supposed to initiate such feeling right now. He could hear Pieck and Porco’s muffled laughs. Was it because of him?   
  


Bertholdt started to run his fingers through Marcel’s hair. It was thicker than Reiner’s but very soft and pleasant to touch too. He could see him slowly relaxing, a soft smile expanding on his face. And then, the soft brushes on the tall man’s thigh turned more confident, drawing curves and circles on the sweatpants' fabric. It felt... nice.   
  


But his earlier discussion with Porco came back to his mind.   
  


Now that he was thinking about it, the younger Galliard was right. Marcel had always been giving special attention, either to him or to Reiner, that he wouldn’t grant the others. When they’d meet as a group, he generally was the first to show up but only if Reiner or Bertholdt was coming. He’d never refused to help the couple, whether it was for comforting one of them, or just picking them up for a ride. Marcel also had come to know them and accept their quirks and how to handle them. He knew exactly the touches Bertholdt needed to be reassured and when to give Reiner some space. It was true, he was the friend who took care of them the most.   
  


Though, for several months already, Marcel had been more affectionate than ever with them. With Reiner, who was quite the clumsy type, he’d always make sure that he didn’t knock things over. He’d put the cap back on his bottle before any accident, or push away his phone from the edge of the table. Or even softly guide him away from any furniture’s corner. When he’d do the last, he’d hook an arm around the waist of the brawny blond and pull him gently with a little chuckle.   
  


Bertholdt also had seen him bustling to make the kind of coffee Reiner preferred— two sugars and a cloud of milk— and bring it to him with a tender smile. Once thanked, he’d pat Reiner’s shoulder, telling him it was nothing, and then remove his hand. But not without a slight caress on the other’s nape in the process. Bertholdt had seen him doing that several times. It always made his heart clench a bit in jealousy, though, he never brought it up.   
  


He never did because Marcel would be as sweet with him as he was with Reiner. For instance, when Bertholdt would make something fall, like his phone — he had to admit, he was a bit clumsy too — the shorter man would bend down and pick it up to put it back into his hands. But each time it happened, his fingers would linger on his, just enough time for a smile and a “thank you”. Then, leave with a light stroke and pink dust on Marcel’s cheerful face.   
  


Also, when Bertholdt was eating peanuts, the other one would shell them for him. Once in a while, he’d gently place the nut in the tall brunet’s mouth but his fingers always retreated a little too late. Just enough for Bertholdt’s lips to softly brush against his skin. There was already something strangely appealing to that gesture. Until one day, Marcel's fingers ‘accidentally’ pushed a few millimeters further and met the warm and wet tip of his tongue. As he pulled his fingers away, the look he gave him was... Warm, confident, a bit mischievous... Seductive?   
  


Yes, yes, it did sound like seduction. But if he was flirting with him, he was with Reiner as well. Could it be... could it be that he was trying to get the attention of both of them?   
  


Bertholdt was a bit dazed by the tricky situation. There was nothing wrong with his friend falling in love for him or Reiner or even both of them. Plus, he had to admit, he liked Marcel. Maybe more than expected. The problem was: what to do in such a situation? Because, even if he wasn't uncomfortable with the idea of being in a polyamorous relationship, him and his boyfriend never had discussed such a matter.   
  


The tall brunet sighed and nuzzled Reiner’s neck, seeking comfort. He received a soft kiss on his forehead before feeling the vibration of a murmured “are you okay?”. To which he answered by a slow nod. He loved Reiner. He loved him so much. But what were they going to do about Marcel? 

_____________________________ 

Bertholdt was laying on the bed, a volume of _Tekkonkinkreet_ opened on his chest as he exchanged a few texts on his phone.   
  


The others had left around 6:30pm to accompany Pieck to the train station, leaving the giant to his boyfriend. Reiner had insisted for him to stay for the night and, of course, he had accepted. Nothing was waiting for him at home, anyway, and he could use some loving time with him.   
  


Though, for now, Reiner was sitting at his desk, revising what remained of his lesson. The brunet had been lounging for a while, lazily splayed on the mattress. But it was only fair. After all, they had interrupted him in the middle of his lesson and now, he needed to be done with it. Bertholdt didn’t mind, of course, he was patient and used to this kind of situation. They had done that often. Sometimes at his studio, with Reiner waiting and him studying instead.   
  


But today, nervousness was churning in Bertholdt’s stomach. He couldn’t help but find the time a bit too long to his taste. He really needed to talk to Reiner about the ‘Marcel situation’.   
  


Finally, the brawny blond closed his books with a content sigh and turned on his chair to face his boyfriend. He looked somewhat tired, which made Bertholdt want to hug him tenderly against his chest. Reiner apparently read his thoughts and stood up, walking by his bed to sit right next to the brunet.   
  


“Sorry for making you wait.” He said with an apologetic smile, his hand tenderly ruffling Bertholdt’s hair.   
  


The giant shook his head with a soft smile “It’s okay, don’t worry.”   
  


“Are you sure, love? You look... tense.”   
  


Bertholdt sat down to face him. But the second he met his golden eyes, he lowered his grey ones in shame. How was he supposed to tell him that Marcel was potentially flirting with them? How would he take it? Would he be jealous? Would he be flattered? Was he already aware of it? What if-   
  


“Bertholdt?”   
  


The brunet looked up. Reiner, the man he loved and trusted, seemed concerned by his strange behavior. As awkward as the situation might be, he had to talk to him. They had to discuss Marcel and figure what to do. This was going to be a tricky conversation.   
  


“Well... to be honest, I... was wondering....” Bertholdt pursed his lips as he searched his words. His boyfriend slowly closed the space between them, sliding a securing arm around him. He couldn’t tell what was bothering the brunet but he was here, with him. So Bertholdt finally unsealed his lips and asked “Is there anything happening with Marcel?”   
  


Reiner frowned in confusion, a glimpse of offense on his face. “What do you mean?”   
  


The brunet winced, now aware of his mistake. “S-sorry, bad wording! It sounded accusatory, didn’t it?”   
  


“Ah bit, yeah.” The other said with a chortle before kissing his boyfriend’s temple. He knew how Bertholdt could talk too fast and not think about his words when nervous. And now that he was assured his boyfriend wasn’t accusing him of cheating, he could relax and encourage him to continue with a tender nuzzle.   
  


Relieved that no offense had been taken, Bertholdt cleared his voice and tried to reformulate his thought. “I wasn’t aware of this before today but... You? Have you noticed how Marcel is especially sweet with you?... O-or even me?”   
  


For a moment, the brawny blond remained silent, his eyes distracted by his lover’s tanned fingers tangling together on his lap. Then he spoke slowly. “Yeah... Yeah I did notice it. But I don't know really how to read it.”   
  


“I think he’s flirting with either one or both of us.”   
  


“Or **both**?!! Y-you think he might be into both of us?!” Reiner asked in surprise, eyes wide and brows high. It seemed like he hadn’t thought about this possibility. On the other hand, when it came to people flirting with him, the blond never had been the most insightful. It took him around a few years to understand that Bertholdt reciprocated his feelings. Not that the other had been better but, at least, being loved hadn’t seemed hopeless to him.   
  


So now, he was probably thinking that Marcel had been flirting with the tall brunet more than him. The mere possibility that their friend could also include him in his feelings along with Bertholdt was hence a surprise for the insecure man.   
  


Bertholdt shrugged with uncertainty, gaze lingering on his own knees. “Maybe? I don’t know. It’s hard to tell, I could be reading it all wrong... I can’t tell if he’s just being sweet like... Marcel sweet, or if he’s actually flirting. I'm not even sure if... If he’s flirting with both of us or only one.”   
  


Reiner hummed, pensive.   
  


“...I-I think he’s cute...” Bertholdt blurted in a murmur.   
  


He froze.   
  


He didn’t know why he had said that. He really didn’t know. And now he regretted it because then came a long silence. Too long for the brunet’s taste. One full minute? Maybe two? His hands were starting to be sweaty, his heart clenching, his guts twisting. And when he thought that maybe Reiner hadn’t heard his words, he felt the man slowly turning towards him and staring at his face and its mortified expression.   
  


Immediately, Bertholdt looked away to avoid any eye contact, his ears burning with embarrassment. He was afraid that he might have hurt Reiner’s feeling by spilling the possibility of him also liking Marcel. But...   
  


“I think so too.” The other replied with a chuckle, his hand landing reassuringly on his lover’s back. “Marcel is a lovely guy, isn’t he?”   
  


Taken aback by the unexpected answer, Bertholdt slowly turned his head to look again at Reiner and nodded wordlessly. So, not only was his boyfriend not mad at him but also, they **both** had growing feelings for their mutual friend? Feelings they had apparently both kept to themselves in respect for their relationship. But now that Marcel had made somewhat of a first step and that they just admitted how they felt towards the man, maybe they could consider a polyamory?   
  


“What if...” Bertholdt started. But the rest of his sentence died into cowardly silence. Instead, red furiously spread on his face, marking his timid agitation.   
  


Endeared by his behavior, Reiner rested his large calloused hand on his, leaning forward to murmur gently in his ear. “Tell me, love.”   
  


The giant felt a shiver running through his entire body. Averting his eyes, he finally dared share his thought with a nervous smile. “W-what if...if... uhm... What if Marcel... joined us?”   
  


“Do you mean like... dating? To become a polyamory?”   
  


Bertholdt shrugged, not so sure of himself anymore. “I... I don’t know? I mean... I don’t think I would mind but yo-”   
  


“I wouldn’t mind either.” Blurted the other in response.   
  


They looked at each other, wordlessly surprised by these sudden confessions. Followed by another long silence. But one so much lighter than the previous. One second, two seconds, five, ten. Finally, a smile tugged at Reiner’s lips and Bertholdt matched timidly. One of them uttered a first chuckle before they ended up laughing together. Laughing at themselves and their foolishness, finally free from the fear of hurting the other’s feelings.   
  


“Alright!” Bertholdt said after calming down. “At least we agree on that. But now, we need to know if Marcel is actually into both of us and if he’d be fine with a polyamorous relationship.”   
  


“Of course. But how are we going to find that out? We can’t really walk up to him and offer to have him join, like ‘Hey, Marcel! How are you? By the way, do you want to join me and my sweetheart into a polyamory?’”   
  


The brunet giggled at the goofy suggestion and softly smacked his boyfriend's chest. “That would be terribly awkward!”   
  


“It would!”   
  


“Maybe we could get him to confess?”   
  


“Hmm... I’ll think about that.”   
  


Bertholdt hummed in response then laid down on the bed. His boyfriend followed, laying on his side to face him, gazing at him with enamored eyes. Perfect golden eyes in which Bertholdt loved to lose himself. Reiner came closer and they both closed their eyes as their lips met. First with a simple caress, warm with their breath. Then by pressing against each other in a kiss and several more until the handsome blond involved his tongue. They kissed passionately, sharing their love and happiness to be with one another.   
  


But when they broke their kiss, Bertholdt’s smile vanished to be replaced by concern. Something was bothering him deeply. Hence, he uttered quietly. “Say...”   
  


Reiner had noticed the change in his mood and immediately cupped his face with one hand, tenderly stroking his cheek with his thumb. The touch was soothing but wouldn’t make the one last fear in his heart disappear.   
  


He needed words. Reiner’s words. So, despite a terrible desire to look away, Bertholdt let himself drown once more into his lover’s gaze and continued his thought. “I don’t want one of us to be left alone. I can’t see myself separated from you, so...”   
  


But Reiner hushed his words and worries by pressing their lips together and murmured against the soft skin. “Don’t worry. It’s us or nothing.” 

_____________________________ 

The next week end, Marcel had invited Reiner and Bertholdt to hang out in town. Nothing out of the usual per se, it was rather common for them to meet in a smaller group. The couple had found him quite nervous on the phone. But when asking in a worried tone if he was okay, the other man had simply ignored the question and hurried to inform them of an hour and place before hanging up.   
  


A few hours later, the two lovers were in front of their favorite coffee shop, _Le Phénix_. It was a lovely place, perhaps a bit rustic, but they had the comfiest padded bench ever. They also had very tasty pastries and a great choice of beverage that the group of friends still hadn’t fully discovered yet.   
  


Shortly after their arrival, the couple was greeted by Ein, the 7 year old corgi of Marcel. His owner was waiting next to the door, a smile growing on his face at the sight of his friends. Bertholdt gave him a joyful nod before bending forward to pet the dog. The giant could never resist that fluffy ball when he waggled his tailless butt in excitement. He was simply too adorable.   
  


Reiner gave a few pats on Ein’s head before indicating his lover that they were about to go inside. Bertholdt hummed and let Marcel take his dog under his arm. _Le Phénix_ accepted the presence of pets and would even serve a bowl of water to them but the short brunet preferred to keep his dog close in such a tight and crowded place. He didn’t want anybody to kick his sweet little Ein.   
  


By chance, the table they usually occupied was free this day. They ordered medium milkshakes and then sat at their place; Ein peacefully nestled against his owner. Conversation came easily as they tried each other’s treats, seeking for the perfect combination of taste. They were having a good time together.   
  


But Bertholdt knew that Marcel wasn’t here just for cracking jokes and talking about how Ein destroyed a full package of toilet paper by himself. He could sense the touch of despair hiding behind his bright grin. Marcel wanted to say something, though... it seemed like he was doing everything to hold it back. But why was he so conflicted? What was happening?   
  


It was time to put an end to their friend’s fake smile and make him spill it out.   
  


“I’m thinking,” Bertholdt said, as naturally as possible. “You sounded nervous this morning when you called us.”   
  


Marcel looked at him and chuckled nervously. “Did I?”   
  


“Yeah, you were.” Reiner confirmed softly.   
  


“To be honest, I’m a bit worried about you, Marcel.” continued the giant. “Your brother thinks you’re acting strange lately and... I think so too. Not strange in a bad way it’s just... We’re all a bit confused and worried about you.”   
  


The brawny blond nodded to agree with his lover’s statement. Then he crossed his arms on the table to lean forward and spoke reassuringly. “You can tell us everything, Marcel, you know that, right?”   
  


Marcel shamefully averted his eyes and bit on his lower lips. The two others remained silent, leaving him some time to think. They were right. Something was troubling him but there was no need to force it out of him. If he was ready to talk now, he’d do it.   
  


"Listen guys... I'm...” Marcel started with an uncertain tone. He looked back up to face the couple, a red hue spreading on his cheeks, and opened his mouth to speak. But no words came and he ended up sheepishly pursing his lips before looking away once again.   
  


Taking pity on him, Bertholdt started to move his hands towards Marcel’s but retreated when he saw him frowning. The shorter man then turned his gaze towards them, with a more determined look, and started to explain.   
  


“It's a bit awkward but I really need to let it out so uhm... if it makes you feel uneasy, I'd like you to keep it for yourself and... forget about it."   
  


Reiner and Bertholdt looked at each other, both in surprise and worry, then back at Marcel.   
  


"Marcel, I’m pretty sure that whatever is troubling you, it’s nothing we can’t take." The blond one assured him with a comforting smile.   
  


Bertholdt hummed in agreement and added with a soothing voice "But don’t worry so much about us. If you need our help, just ask. We love you; we’d do anything for you."   
  


Marcel loudly swallowed the rock forming in his throat and chuckled nervously "Yeaaah about that... uhm..." He looked down at his milkshake, mindlessly playing with his straw. "I think... I fell in love."   
  


Reiner grinned excitedly, but noting how he drummed his fingers on his thick forearm, his lover could tell that he was a bit apprehensive. "Really?! That's good news! Do we know your crush or is it someone we haven’t met yet?"   
  


"Yeah... It's you Reiner."   
  


Reiner blushed furiously and slowly leaned back as he wordlessly registered the confession. At his side, Bertholdt stared at his unfinished milkshake, as he contemplated the rejection of growing feelings that he hadn’t even had the time to process. All in favor for Reiner. He felt his heart drop at the idea of being pushed aside even though he knew his boyfriend wouldn’t abandon him. Never. But even that comforting thought couldn’t stop that sour taste to fill his mouth. He was simply... disappointed.   
  


"And you Bertholdt.” Marcel added awkwardly.   
  


The giant looked up, arching an eyebrow in confusion.   
  


“I... I fell for you too. You and Reiner.” The shorter man forced a chuckle to hide his burning embarrassment. “Erh... It's weird, isn't it? That I fell in love with you both?"   
  


The realization finally hit Bertholdt who jumped on his seat with a little squeak of surprise, blushing even harder than his boyfriend. Was it real? Was Marcel really saying that he had a thing for both of them? Or was it a trick of his mind to comfort his sore heart?   
  


Reiner brought him back to reality by gently squeezing his tanned hand in his. Their eyes met and the brunet sank into the gaze of his lover. He saw the amber eyes searching in the grey of his irises as he did the same in return. It was a silent conversation that Bertholdt ended with an appeased nod. Then, they both turned back to their friend who was now anxiously biting on the tip of his straw.   
  


Reiner rested an elbow on the table, leaning forward in a confident posture. And with a shit-eating grin, he copied Marcel’s formulation. " Yeaaah about that... "   
  


The short brunet nervously glanced at the giant before turning his attention to the brawny blond.   
  


"Bertl and I were talking about how you seemed to be sweeter than usual with both of us."   
  


Marcel remained silent, his eyes locked on Reiner as he swallowed painfully whatever was stuck in his throat. The poor man was so tense, he couldn’t even hide the anxiety that distorted his face. He took a brief look again at his tallest friend who was trying to hide the red dusting his cheeks behind crossed fingers. Though, from this angle, he probably could see the wide smile slowly growing on his gentle face. That view seemed to calm him down as he relaxed a bit and focused on the other man.   
  


"So, we were kind of suspecting that you might be into us. Or at least one of us. But it seems like you couldn’t escape the power of our charm combined.” Reiner teased with a light snigger. “Nothing wrong with it, though!"   
  


Bertholdt cleared his throat and lowered his hands, revealing the blush that burned his cheeks and ears, and tried to overcome his flusterdness to keep his voice from trembling. "I... we were afraid that you'd love only one of us because... we don't want to... t-to be separated... I-I-I mean we wouldn't have to be really separated but...hm... we wanted to be... together... loving you... a-and you loving us all together..."   
  


Endeared by the sweet embarrassment of his boyfriend, Reiner chuckled and leaned towards Bertholdt to land a kiss on his crimson cheek. Then, he turned tender eyes towards Marcel before uttering a content sigh. "In the end, we both love you, Marcel. And if you're okay with it, we'd be happy to welcome you."   
  


At first, Marcel didn’t say a word. He was motionless, mouth agape and eyes sparkling with tears as he stared alternately at his two friends in front of him. Then, he slowly raised a hand to push his hair back as if he couldn’t believe what was happening. But suddenly, his mouth stretched into a big happy grin, letting out an astonished chortle before tears rolled down his red cheeks. With a laugh, Marcel shook his head and wiped his face with the heels of his palms.   
  


“Well, ain't I a sap?” He said with a sniff as he looked fondly at the two people he loved and who loved him back. "But who cares? I'm the happiest man in the world!" 


End file.
